


The Luck You Got

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian centric, M/M, alternate 1x07-1x09 plot, fic!february15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He googled it once he got home and found that a rabbit’s foot was supposed to be a good luck charm. Ian wasn’t quite sure if he actually believed in it yet but he figured it couldn’t hurt to keep it on him for a few days, just to see what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck You Got

**Author's Note:**

> this one was prompted to me by [tanya](http://hashtaggallavich.tumblr.com/) \- she suggested an alternate version of the events of 1x07 as a result of ian finding a lucky rabbit's foot

                Ian didn’t know what it was when he’d found it on the floor underneath one of the shelves in the back room of the Kash n’ Grab while he was sweeping. He’d thought it was a dead mouse at first, but after he’d dragged it out from where it had been lost he noticed the dull metal links of the keychain.

 

                He picked it up by the chain and shook the dust off it. It looked old and ragged but the fur was still soft. Touching it he found toes and the smooth pads of them. He realized then that it was a rabbit’s foot on a keychain. He didn’t know much about it except for vague superstition and as far as he knew it was junk, but when he heard Kash coming from the front of the store he felt compelled to shove it into his pocket.

 

                He googled it once he got home and found that a rabbit’s foot was supposed to be a good luck charm. The carrier’s luck would be good long as they had it and they would have bad luck, usually in threes, if they were to lose it. Ian wasn’t quite sure if he actually believed in it yet but he figured it couldn’t hurt to keep it on him for a few days, just to see what happened.

 

                Ian doubted the realness of the rabbit’s foot when he got to work and found that Mickey had come in and hit Kash. He couldn’t make Mickey stop robbing the store but the least he could do was go and get the gun back.

 

                He revised his thoughts on the rabbit’s foot when he brought the gun back to the store. There was no way he could have hooked up with Mickey and gotten the gun back from him if he didn’t have a little extra luck on his side. He doubted he’d even be alive still.

 

                (Kash didn’t ask him how he got the gun back, too happy to avoid Linda’s anger at him having lost it. Ian noted that Kash didn’t seem concerned by the bruises on Ian’s face and he tried not to think too much about the significance of that. When Linda caught him and Kash on the camera he couldn’t decide if it was good luck or bad.)

 

                The effectiveness of the good luck charm was confirmed in Ian’s mind when Mickey came back to the store. He thought he’d come back to rob the place again but then he dropped some frankly disgusting innuendo and Ian locked the place up and they fucked again. That _had_ to be good luck.

 

                Ian kept the rabbit’s foot for a week and everything was great. He kept hooking up with Mickey and he got a good mark on his big geography test and he found a fairly high-end watch on the ground on his way home from work and Linda kept Kash busy enough that he left Ian alone mostly and it was perfect. He didn’t think much of it when he couldn’t feel it in his pocket on the way home from work one night. That night and the next morning was exactly the same as usual and he was just killing some time hanging out with his family before he had to head out to work when the first wave of his bad luck came crashing down on him.

 

                “She’s over at Sheila’s,” Debbie said, voice thick with emotion.

 

                “Who?”

 

                “Monica,” she whimpered, and Ian took off then. He used the excuse of going work but he actually went to Mickey’s place, nearly sobbing on his doorstep. It was clear that his connection with Mickey defied luck, since the other boy didn’t turn him away. He was there when Ian needed him, and though they fucked out Ian’s feelings, he was still _there for him_.

 

                Later it seemed like it was the second item of Ian’s bad luck that steered them to fucking in the back room. It was like Ian being balls-deep in Mickey when Kash entered the store was like the stars aligning. They spotted the intruder and Mickey cursed and bolted, shoving Kash as he went. The betrayal in Kash’s eyes was practically glowing but Ian couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad for his ex-lover. He was more concerned about Mickey being upset and calling off whatever it was they had because someone else knew.

 

                The third and final blow of his bad luck trinity happened the next day. He went in to work and ignored the awkward aura of bitchery that radiated off of Kash and the looks of betrayal that he shot Ian’s way whenever he thought he wasn’t looking. Mickey, the cocky motherfucker, waltzed into the store and did some threatening. Ian could practically smell trouble on Mickey from across the store and he overheard a conversation involving a chocolate bar and some very oral imagery and then suddenly Kash had the gun out.

 

                Ian’s brain stalled and backfired and before he knew it Mickey was on the floor clutching his leg and telling Kash that he fuckin’ sucks. Ian left then, once he made sure that Mickey was alright. He called the cops from the payphone outside the shop and then he beat it from the shop before the cops could get there. He didn’t know what Mickey or Kash would tell them or what would happen, but he’d be sure to check in with Mandy later.

 

                When he looked back on the entire rabbit’s foot incident, he reflected that he hadn’t done too badly. Mickey was still down to bang after he got out of juvie and he no longer had any desire or obligation to keep fucking Kash. He probably kick-started Kash taking off but Linda was probably better off without him. He felt like he’d ultimately won the luck imbalance he’d been a part of. on the level of his family they had pretty bad luck in general, but when he looked at the bigger picture he began to appreciate the luck he had.


End file.
